


牛奶餅乾

by MoriL



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriL/pseuds/MoriL





	牛奶餅乾

　　黃旼炫在床事上可以稱得上霸道至極的衣冠禽獸，一旦把身體的一部分沒入金鐘炫的體內就只情願做個衷於使壞的昏君。生活上有多疼惜金鐘炫、在性事上就能有多樂於探對方羞恥的底線。

 

　　雖說如此，黃旼炫意外地沉溺於鋪陳前戲，非要把金鐘炫服侍到踹著人求他趕快進入自己。

 

　　金鐘炫隱隱覺得這樣的黃旼炫有一部分的原因是自己親手造成，理由大約出於他在初夜時率先臣服於這名皇帝。

 

　　「唉、當初就該讓他求我給的。」金鐘炫嘆了口氣，漫長的吐息像從肺部深層擠壓出來。

 

　　看著面前還傻里傻氣地和芒果乾奮鬥的柳善皓，金鐘炫深深祈禱著弟弟的追求對象在床上沒有他們旼炫哥的惡趣味。

　　但金鐘炫無法否認他的確喜歡黃旼炫對他予取予求，那讓他感覺黃旼炫迫切的渴求自己。

 

 

 

🌹　　🐢

 

　　宿舍大小不夠讓每個人都擁有獨立房間。過去NU'EST採依照猜拳輸贏決定分房的隨興制度，導致在生活習慣上的差異難免會產生大大小小、但尚且還在容忍範圍裡的摩擦。而後摸清每個人的作息之後獲得妥善的調配：除了同房的崔珉起和金鐘炫以外，其他三人各自一房。

 

　　在夜裡趁著崔姓室友的呼吸變得淺長時悄悄摸出房間，躡手躡腳的踮著腳尖摸黑去轉開黃旼炫的房門，對金鐘炫而言宛如偷腥般的舉動往往會撩起心底虛實存在的悖德感叫人大呼刺激，尤其是當黃旼炫在床頭開盞夜燈，彷彿是篤定他今天也會在漆夜裡造訪。

 

　　「睡不著？」

 

　　在墨色陰影裡唯有鵝黃色圈起一小片亮光，黃旼炫似乎方才就依著那只夠照亮半張床的光源困難地閱讀短詩集，在金鐘炫開門的同時放下那本詩集望向來人。

 

　　明知道黃旼炫的房間頂多四坪，在一片昏暗中竟也有偌大宇宙的錯覺。乘著黃旼炫的那張床似懸空的小船，金鐘炫便像怕船翻覆的小心爬上床，鑽進黃旼炫掀開一角的被窩裡。

 

　　黃旼炫瞧人乖巧地縮在旁邊，又打算再次翻閱短詩。

 

　　躺在一邊的人靠著微弱的燈光看看半坐半躺讀詩的人，染的奶油金沒撐得上多久髮根就長出顯眼的黑色，側臉被光線勾勒成雕刻般光滑柔和的曲線，一小片陰影聚積在臥蠶底下，沒有唇彩的唇瓣看不出顏色，卻在黃旼炫不經意地舔唇下變得水潤而反爍著亮光。

 

　　興許是夜太深使人意識浮沉，又或許是美色真的足以醉人。金鐘炫不曉得從哪兒湧起的勇氣讓他敢於抽走黃旼炫手裡的詩集，改將自己作為睡前讀物雙手奉上。

 

　　主動遞上的吻沒有持續太久，一是金鐘炫太過害臊退開，再是被動接受的黃旼炫沒有及時反應過來，自個兒愣成一尊雕像。

 

　　過去他們在堅守的界線上偶爾只敢跨足踰越，相倚在頸窩間替對方用手解決最基本的生理需求就瀕臨臨界線，在這之後更深入的事情僅在腦中幻想過而未曾付諸行動。

 

　　金鐘炫習慣被動，卻不吝嗇主動。

 

　　伸手勾住黃旼炫的頸子，將自己稍微往前送上：「你要我嗎？」

 

　　「你確定嗎？」立刻意會到意思的黃旼炫嚥下口水的聲音響亮，手伸進棉被掂掂金鐘炫的臀部，「這不是射了就好的事情，我怕你會痛。」

 

　　「你怕什麼？我只問你要不要我。」

 

　　「我要你，」抱著他的男人說，一邊將臉埋進敞開的睡衣領口，「但如果你不想要了，隨時喊停。」

 

　　知道他說的什麼事，金鐘炫卻想著：我怎麼會不想要你。

 

　　黃旼炫一手摟過金鐘炫的腰，讓他雙腿跨在自己的腰側。另一手精巧的解開睡衣的鈕扣露出大半裸胸，雙唇欺上對著一邊的乳尖細細咬嚙舔弄，空出來的手又往下鑽進鬆緊帶繫著的棉褲，準確地握住起了反應的性器。

 

　　「等等。」金鐘炫捉住黃旼炫握著性器的手指一點掰開。

 

　　面前的金鐘炫雙腳往後挪動，黃旼炫不大明白意思的嘗試從藏在垂落的灰髮間的那雙眼睛裡找尋答案，直到金鐘炫壓下腰跪趴在他的胯間，將臉往襠部湊近才大感不妙。

 

　　「你……」黃旼炫看出意圖便急忙要拉起對方，卻被人用一記眼光阻止。

 

　　拽著黃旼炫的棉褲褪至大腿，柔軟的唇瓣蹭上鼓脹的部位時黃旼炫震了一下，被內褲包住的器官彰顯著不小的尺寸隨即撐起布料。金鐘炫調皮的用指尖按壓，伸出粉嫩的舌頭隔著薄薄的布料舔舐，唾液濡濕的範圍漸漸擴大。

 

　　黃旼炫的雙手透露著慌張的在半空中不知道該置於何處，最後只能落在金鐘炫的頭上揉揉頭髮。

 

　　這還是兩人之間第一次脫離用手互相撫慰，黃旼炫一向認為在這段感情之中是自己處於主導，哪料到第一個提議突破熟悉的相處模式的人是金鐘炫，更何況是自主伏在他的腿間，小口小口地撩撥著他的慾望。

 

　　金鐘炫偷偷抬臉窺視，頭頂端的人眉頭微蹙、略略噘著形狀漂亮的唇，視線一對上金鐘炫就笑得眼彎彎，猛地一把扯下黃旼炫的最後防守，脹大的性器脫離束縛彈出後傲然挺立。

 

　　兩手並用的撐起上半身，一手握住性器的根部小幅度的擼動，一手捧著囊袋輕柔的揉弄，嘴也沒閒著沿著柱身落下細碎的親吻，而後用軟濕的舌頭細緻描繪著表面噴張的血管，以他小小的畫家夢想靈巧地勾勒出性器的形狀。

 

　　聽見頭上的人的呼吸變得粗淺，原本還溫柔撫著腦袋的力道也隨之加重。受到鼓舞的金鐘炫更加積極的轉而用舌尖在頂端繞著小圈，幾度擦過鈴口時對方倒抽口氣輕輕地揪了一下他的頭髮，金鐘炫張嘴將性器含入口中淺吞淺吐。

 

　　被揉得毛茸茸散亂的髮絲隨著頭的動作輕巧跳動，「你是在玩火，鐘炫、我不確定我忍得住。」蜜釀的嗓音如今糖衣融開後是酒心漿液汩汩流出，滾過喉結的沙啞低鳴在金鐘炫的耳根到頸部燃起燄紅的火苗。

 

　　用牙齒輕咬一下口中越來越漲大的性器做為回答，遊蕩在髮間的手掌忽然施力迫使他張大下顎把黃旼炫吞得更深。

 

　　「唔嗯！」黃旼炫一頂到喉嚨金鐘炫就發出聲音表示抗議，控制的力道才稍微鬆些。

 

　　將黃旼炫吐出了些又深深含進，金鐘炫按著無數個夜裡臆想著把黃旼炫包覆在口中的畫面收著腮膀子吸吮，軟舌悉心纏繞連連吞吐好幾回。扒著的大腿隨著主人弓起的角度，金鐘炫手順勢穿過底下抱住裸露的大腿。

 

　　黃旼炫的反應大致和金鐘炫那些叫人羞臊的幻想一樣。鼻間襲來的成熟氣息和多次突頂到喉間的乾嘔感，以及逐漸發痠的下顎都證明著這不再只是腦海中的妄想。

 

　　「嗯……」粗重的嘆息讓金鐘炫加快速度，頭上的手掌先是下意識的使力下壓，又勉強拼回破碎的理智拉拉金鐘炫的頭髮要他起來。「鐘炫，我、你起來……快、」

 

　　話語的短促沒能成功讓金鐘炫離開瀕臨高潮的部位，反而更努力的上下吞吐著。

 

　　金鐘炫感覺到嘴裡的東西顫顫地跳動幾下才停緩動作，熱燙的液體灌進嘴裡，直到黃旼炫悉數射出後金鐘炫才放開，重新起身跪坐在黃旼炫的面前。

 

　　剛解放完的人喘著粗氣不發一語地看著他，金鐘炫用指腹將落在嘴角的白濁抹進嘴邊伸舌捲食，張口還能見到黃旼炫剛射出的液體被豔紅的小舌翻攪。黃旼炫才轉身要找紙巾，就看見金鐘炫吞嚥時小巧的喉結翻滾了一下。

 

　　黃旼炫似乎徹底被眼前的畫面震懾住，手又僵在空中好一會，才硬生生地問道：「……這是你第一次嗎？」

 

　　「做得好嗎？想著你練習偷偷練習過了！我做得怎麼樣？」黃旼炫心裡純潔可人的隊長臉蛋上綻開的笑靨又清純得像小學生在繳交習字本後求老師誇獎。

 

　　黃旼炫把臉埋進掌心內把表情都藏住，發紅的耳根還是沒能掩飾此刻的心情。再次抬頭時黃旼炫的眼神才讓金鐘炫大感不妙，那人的眼裡盡是要把他拆吃入腹的慾望。

 

　　明明說好喊停就停的，那天黃旼炫根本沒遵守承諾，害得天明時宿舍裡只留下蜷在被窩裡難得賴床的黃旼炫和幾乎散架的金鐘炫，以及其他三個成員宣稱要為了團體長久而暫時出走的紙條。

 

 

 

 


End file.
